Kiss Me Again
by NATIVESx182
Summary: Austin's Mr. Popular, He's nice cute and likable. Ally's the invisible girl in the front of class. What happens when one day the meet and become friends. Feelings start to form but not everybody is happy. People like Dallas and Austin's Girlfriend. Starts off slow, it will get better. Review please : Previous titled Mr Popular and Miss Nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction. I've only seen a few episodes and I am in love with them together, they would make such a cute couple. Now, since I've only seen a few episodes I apologize in advanced if I don't get the characters right. I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. Reviews make me update sooner! I don't own Austin & Ally. Enjoy.**

**-Caitlin**

"So, how was you're date with Dallas?" Trish asked as I opened my locker. Trish was my best friend; I've known her since we were in diapers. She always has my back, and I'll always have hers.

"It was okay, a little awkward; we didn't have much to talk about though." I informed her as I shuffled around the stuff in my locker as I tried to find my calculus book.

"Well, it looks like Dallas had a good time; he can't take his eyes off of you." Trish teased and nodded her head in what I assumed was Dallas's direction. I followed her gaze and sure enough there was Dallas, looking right at me, smiling, and talking to his friend. I gave him a small smile as I blushed and turned my head back to my locker. I let out a little victory yell as I found my book.

"I got it! I better go or I'm gonna be late," I said as I looked at the clock with wide eyes. "See ya later Trish!" I called over my shoulder as I booked it down the hallway. Calculus was on the other side of the building. As I tried to run up the stairs I was looking at my feet, to make sure I didn't trip, but that plan backfired as I ran right into some who was tall with a pretty lean body. I ended up on the ground with my papers going everywhere.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" I started to say as I quickly tried to gather my stuff.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What about you? You're the one that ended up on the ground." The person chuckled and I looked up and met gorgeous brown eyes.

Austin Moon. _That's_ the person I run into, of all people. It just happens to be the most popular guy in school, great. I had nothing against the guy; I heard he's nice. Once I saw him help pick up a nerd how fell down books. That's why everyone likes him, he's nice. And I mean _everybody_ likes him. So everybody will probably know that I ran into him. I can hear the rumors now.

"_Yeah, ran straight into him in the stairwell. How embarrassing." "I hear she practically threw herself at him in the stairwell." "She's just trying to get attention, she totally did it on purpose."_ Teenagers; you gotta love 'em.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I wasn't watching where I was going. Sorry." I apologized again. He bent down to help gather my papers. I stared at him for just a moment. There's another reason why he was Mr. Popular; he's hot. His blonde hair flopped perfecting to the side of his face and his chocolate eyes were kind and inviting. After I realized I was ogling him I quickly averted my gaze.

When he handed me a bunch of my papers and then lent me a hand to help me up. I hate to sound cliché but wow, there defiantly a spark. As he helped me up I couldn't help but think that he held my hand a little longer than usual, whom am I kidding, it's probably all in my head.

"Come on, we're gonna be late to calculus." Austin said as he opened the staircase door for me.

"Thanks," I said as I walked through the door and he just smiled. "Wait, you're in my calculus class?" I asked surprised, I don't remember him being there.

"Yeah, it's a little hard to see everyone else in class when you're always in front with your back to everyone." Austin teased and I smiled slightly.

"I guess it may be a little difficult to see everybody… but I always remember important people." I joked playfully and he looked a little surprised to see I was paying with him; but quickly covered it with a fake hurt expression.

"You wound me," He said and put his hand to his heart and faked pain and I giggled. "I'm Austin by the way." He said smiling. _I know._ I said in my head.

"I'm Ally." I smiled back at him.

"I know." He smiled and then opened the door to calculus, which we made just in time some how. After my momentary shock, I smile shyly at him and walked in to my seat.

_He knows me? That's weird; I've never spoken to him before today._ I couldn't help the small blush that spread over my face. Austin Moon knows me, the guy who's friends with everybody knows me, I don't know why I'm surprised by that. We've had classes together since 7th grade, I just always thought he never bothered to remember my name.

I tilted my head to look to my right, and sure enough there he was talking to his friend Dez. He looked at me a smile; I smiled back at him. His attention was immediately taken away from our brief exchange. His girlfriend must of seen my smile at him cause she started talking to him right away.

Class went by pretty quickly; but every once in a while I noticed the hard stare of Savannah Peters, Austin's girlfriend, looking at me.

**Authors Note: Know its short but I'm only just starting out. I also realize it's starting off a little bit slow and I'll try to pick it up soon. Thanks for reading! (: **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you all for your reviews, they make my day! Seriously you guys are so nice. I'll try to make my grammar better, that last chapter was written at 4 in the morning; I woke up and suddenly got inspired. This chapter is written with be a little less groggy. Thank you for your reviews! I'll keep writing as long as you keep reading. I don't own Austin & Ally. Enjoy. **

**-Caitlin**

* * *

The rest of the day went by pretty normal. I guess Austin didn't tell people about our little run in at the stairwell because people weren't paying attention to me as usual. Every once in a while Austin and I would make eye contact and he would nod and smile and I would smile back.

In study hall I was sitting at my usual table, not many people are in my study hall, so I usually just sit by myself. So imagine my surprise when someone sat in the chair next to mine. I looked and my brown eyes met a familiar pair of warm eyes.

"Hey Austin." I said confused as to why he wasn't sitting with his girlfriend and Dez. I looked around and people gave us weird looks; I was just as confused as they were.

"You're smart, right?" Austin asked as he took out a folder with a bunch of papers in it and a big notebook that also has papers in it. I can't tell he doesn't organize much.

"Um, I guess. Why?" I eyed his folder which had American History written on it. Austin started flipping through it as he answered my question.

"I need help with the Civil War report, and I was thinking who's smart? So, I thought of you. I was wondering if you would help me with the report." Austin started looking through his notebook for this mystery paper.

"Uh, sure, I'll help you. What are you looking for?" I asked. I noticed a paper on the ground and picked it up.

"The notes that we took in class the other day, I can't seem to find them," Austin was back to looking on his folder with a confused look. "I just had them."

"You mean this?" I asked and held the paper by the top with two fingers; it swayed back and forth between my fingers as Austin smiled. "It was on the floor. You should be more organized." I gave him a pointed look and he in return gave me a somewhat sheepish smile.

"I know I should be; but I'm not. This is nothing compared to my locker though." Austin showed me his backpack and I looked inside taken aback by the clutter.

"I could never live like that." I stated and looked back at him as he smiled.

"You think this is bad? You should see my room." Austin commented and I tilted my head, waiting for him to realize what he just said.

"That came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that!" A look of realization came across his face. I let out a small laugh.

"It's ok, I now what you mean." I replied. The teacher cleared his throat and gave us a pointed look. Oh yeah, were supposed to be quiet in study hall.

"Sorry." Austin and I said at the same time. I looked around and noticed Savannah Peters was watching us again. I looked away and started helping Austin with his report.

Halfway through the class another chair was sat in. Austin and I looked up and we saw his red head friend, Dez, sitting there. "Savannah was driving me crazy with all of her talking. She never shuts up!" Dez exclaimed and the teacher gave us another look.

"That table better start being quiet or else I'll you three detention." He said sternly. All three of us apologized and went back to work.

* * *

After study hall I was putting my books away when Trish came up to me.

"So, how was study hall with Mr. Boring?" Trish asked as she shifted her backpack.

"Fine; I got yelled at twice." I shrugged it off like it was no big deal. She looked at me surprised.

"What? Why? You're Ally Dawson; you never get in trouble." Trish stated.

"That's not true! Remember when I got in trouble with Ms. Dixon?" I asked her trying to prove my point.

"That was in third grade and you stole a crayon, by accident." Trish gave me a bored look and I shrugged.

"Oh, well. Trouble is trouble." I stated as we walked outside.

"Whatever. So, why'd you get in trouble?" Trish asked and I rolled my eyes; she wont let this go.

"Apparently I was too loud." I said with a 'yeah, right' expression. Trish looked confused.

"What? You hardly even talk to _me _when we have classes together. Who were you sitting with?" She asked looking even more confused.

"Austin Moon," I replied. "And his friend Dez." I added as an after thought. Suddenly she stopped walking and it was my turn to give her a confused look.

"Austin Moon? _The _Austin Moon?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, how many Austin Moons do you know?" I asked sarcastically like it was no big deal.

"Why would he sit with you?" Trish asked, hardly believing what I was telling her.

"He wanted help with his Civil War report; it's no big deal." I said as we started walking again. We made our way over to the student pick up and I was on my toes looking for my older brothers car. My brother and I both had shifts at Sonic Boom today.

"Why'd he want you to help him?" Trish asked; what was up with all the questions?

"I'm smart," I said like it was obvious; which it really was. "I gotta go. See ya!" I said as I made my way to my brother's car.

"Bye!" Trish yelled.

I opened the door and sat in the passenger's seat of my brothers Camry. "Hey Justin." I said as I buckled my seat belt.

"Hey, ready to go to work?" Just asked as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Who isn't ready to work all day after being in school for six hours?" I asked sarcastically and he smiled at me.

"At least you're working the register. I have to help the customers." Justin groaned. We swapped everyday, one day I'll be one the register, the next I'll be helping customers.

"Hah, I'll be able to do my calculus homework while working the register. It's to much math." I complained.

"That's fun." Justin chuckled at me and I glared at him.

* * *

The store wasn't that busy today, so I got lots of my homework done. Justin was talking to some lady when a certain brunette came in. I smile while he made his way over to me.

"Hey Ally!" Dallas smiled.

"Hey Dallas, what's up?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you're free on Friday." Dallas asked and I got butterflies in my stomach, I knew what was coming.

"Free as a bird." I replied.

"Wanna go to a party with me?" He looked nervous; it was so cute.

"Sure." I smiled at him.

"Great! Well, I better get back to the cellphone accessory cart. See ya later." Dallas smiled while walking away.

"Bye." I said smiling.

**Authors Note:** I know Ally doesn't have an older brother, but I'd thought it' be fun. He can be all protective over Ally and what not. Review please! Thanks for reading!(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **Thank you all for your reviews, they make my day! Last chapter someone asked if Ally liked Dallas; she kind of has a crush on him. He's popular and cute, who wouldn't be excited nervous about it? She sort of had a crush on him, but there first date didn't go so well so she's kind of iffy about it. Just wanted to clarify that, I do not own Austin & Ally. Enjoy. (:

-Caitlin

The rest of the week flew by. Austin and I didn't talk, a smile in the hallway but that's it. Oh well, my mind was a little preoccupied with other thoughts. I honestly didn't think much about going to the party with Dallas until I talked to Trish about it. She said that the second date is more difficult than the first, which I don't really get, but whatever. So when Friday rolled around, I was quite nervous when Trish came up to me and bombarded me with questions.

"Are you excited? Are you nervous? This is HUGE! The second date, I'm so proud of you. What are you going to wear? You can't wear anything in you're closer. Is he picking you up or are you meeting there?" Trish asked all in one breath. I looked at her wide-eyed and told her to breath. Trish didn't get out much…

"I think were meeting there; but I'm not sure. I'll ask him when I'm at work. I already have an outfit picked out." I stated as we walked towards homeroom. Trish seemed a little let down by my non-enthusiastic response but she let it slide. We sat down in our usual seats and started chitchatting about the party. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a mop of brown hair sit down next to me. I turned my head and smiled at him.

"Are you excited about the party? I hear it's supposed to be epic." Dallas commented and flipped the bangs out of his face.

"Yeah." I respond shortly and give him a small smile.

"I'll see you there; I'm going to be a little late because I have to help my little sister with her project for school." Dallas explained and I perked up at the mention of his little sister.

"Aww, that's so sweet. How old is she?" I asked interestedly, somebody walked between us to get to the back of the class; I didn't realized how close Dallas and I were. I looked up to see who interrupted us and met those pretty brown eyes. I smiled at him. He looked at us and then did a double take, he looked a tad confused and surprised.

"Hi Austin." I smiled at him and he met my gaze.

"Hey Ally." He returned with a warm smile and walked to the back of the class. Dallas immediately started our conversation up again.

"She's seven, she has to do a model of the solar system. They're learning the names of the planets. It's basically Styrofoam balls painted and stuck on toothpicks in a shoebox. It's no big deal." Dallas replied.

"That's such a cute age! I always wanted a little sibling; I only have an older brother." I replied and I noticed that Austin was looking at us with an odd expression on his face; huh, weird.

"I have a younger sister and brother, she's seven and he's five. I have an older sister; she's twenty." Dallas informed me.

"What are their names?" I asked; I absolutely loved little kids.

"Tara is seven and Brad is five, and Diane is twenty." Dallas smiled at my interest in his family. I didn't get to respond because the teacher came in. I turned forward in my seat and listened to the teacher. Again, I noticed a certain blonde that was still looking at us. I met his gaze and he Austin held it for a second before turning around. Weird.

* * *

Later that day I worked my shift at Sonic Boom and I was helping this old lady find a birthday present for her grandson. I asked her what he liked to play and she said with dolls. Awkward. I showed her a selection of items and she settled on the last one, which was harmonica. After a good half hour with the old lady she finally left and there were only two customers left in the store who were doing their own thing. I Walked up to the counter and started talking to Justin. After a few minutes someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around.

"Do you have any guit- Ally?" Austin asked, as he looked u from putting his phone away.

"Hey Austin." I smiled at him.

"You work here? That's so cool." Austin smiled at me and shoved his hands in his pockets and flipped his hair.

"Yeah, my dad owns the store. I've worked here for about four or five years." I informed him without reason; he didn't ask to know about my whole work history.

"That's awesome! I wish I could work in a place like this; I would love to be surrounded by instruments all day." He commented.

"This job has its perks, do you play an instrument?" I asked, of coarse he does, that's why he came in.

"I don't just play _an_ instrument I play _all_ instruments," Austin said smirked and moved around the room to show me. "I play drums," He illustrated a sick beat on the drums and moved to guitars. "And guitar," Austin played an amazing song that I haven't heard. "Let's not forget about the piano," He played the piano with a set of skills that hardly anyone has. "I can even play a trumpet through a trumpet." Austin demonstrated, I must say I'm really impressed. Austin made his way back to where I stood wearing a satisfied smirk.

"That was impressive and all; but did you miss the seven 'Do not play instruments' signs?" I asked teasingly.

"Oops. Oh well, are you going to party tonight?" Austin pretended to not know about the signs but I couldn't bring myself to be mad at him. I smile and nod my head.

"Yeah, Dallas invited me." I tell Austin and his face fell a little and the atmosphere shifted a little, it quickly became uncomfortable.

"Oh, well, I'll see you at the party then." Austin replied and started for the door.

"Austin wait," I hollered after him, he turned around and looked at me curiously. "Did you need something? You probably came in here for a reason. Not just to talk to me, you didn't even know that I worked here. You were going to ask a question before you got distracted." I replied rambling. That's odd; I only ramble when I'm nervous, and Austin isn't making me nervous.

"Oh yeah, I'm looking for guitar cases. I need one for my acoustic." He replied and walked back over to me. I lead him to wear we keep the cases and he picked one out. I sent him over to Justin so he could check out. Soon it was time to close up shop, I was wiping down the counter when Justin started talking to me.

"So, what's up with you and that Austin kid?" Justin asked suspiciously. I looked at him confused.

"We're friends, sort of. We've had like two conversations." I replied and went back to wiping down the counter.

"You sure? He looked like he was into you." Justin said with a bit of frustration. Justin was really protective of me; he thought that since I didn't have a mom growing up, I would turn out wrong. That since I didn't have a role model, I would make bad decisions. Any guy that would look at me, Justin thought they would try and steal my innocents. I sighed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides he has a girlfriend." I told him before I walked off.

* * *

Later that night, after I got ready, I was looking at myself in the mirror. I have to admit, I looked good. I wore this black dress with a floral print on it that had lace sleeves and it hugged my curves perfectly. I matched it with a dark brown belt and brown three-inch ankle boots. I added a vest and necklace to complete the look. I lightly put black eyeliner on to make my eyes look big and added mascara and red lipstick. i must say, I looked pretty darn good. I felt better about myself, more self-confident. I felt ready for my first big party. I had a tiny smile on my face when I heard Trish honk her horn in the front.

I am so ready for this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing! I really appreciate them all, I look at them about five times a day (thats right, I have no life ;) Reviews make my day, so keep reviewing! This chapter includes underage drinking, if that bothers you just pretend their drinking coke or something(; I don't Austin & Ally, sadly. Enjoy.**

**-Caitlin**

Trish and I pulled up to the party to see that it was in full swing. I pushed the nerves aside as I got out of the car and walked through the door. There were teenagers everywhere, most of them were drunk, but some of them were still sober.

Once we got inside I immediately lost Trish. I sighed looking for a familiar face. I kept searching until I finally gave up and made my way to the refreshment table. I picked up a red plastic cup and filled it with Root beer.

"I see we got ourselves a heavy drinker here." Someone commented from mt left, I turned my head and saw that perfectly messy blonde hair. Austin smiled at me and nodded to my cup.

"For all you know I spiked it with rum." I stated trying to look cool. I leaned against the refreshment table and looked at the people dancing.

"Did you?" He cocked his head to the side and raised an eyebrow. He looked cute like that, wait what?

"No," I started and he gave me and 'I was right expression'. "But I could've," I smiled at him and he chucked. "What are you drinking." I asked him and motion to his plastic cup.

"Beer. Keys Stone to be exactly." Austin replied and took a sip.

"Let guess, cause you're smooth like Keith Stone?" I asked jokingly and he laughed.

"Thats right, don't forget it." Austin winked and I took a sip out of my cup. We talked at the refreshment table for awhile until some girl came over and motioned us out of her way. We sat down on the small loveseat because it was the only opened seat. We had to sit pretty close to each other since the love seat was so small, I could see his brown eyes so clearly. I could see how any girl could lose themselves in them because apparently I did. I didn't realize it until he cleared his throat with a cocky smirk. I blushed a looked down.

"So, where's Dallas?" He said Dallas a weird way but I ignored it.

"Um, he's running late. He's helping his little sister with a project. How sweet is that?" I say to Austin and his face falls a little, but again, I ignore it.

"Oh, yeah, that's...sweet?" Austin says unsure. "But he's like an hour late." He checked his watch. I didn't notice how long we've been talking and my eyes widen a bit.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be here any minute then." I took a drink of my root beer and looked at him again and noticed how good he looked in his red shirt with a red and blue plaid shirt, he also had on ripped jeans and red sneakers. Austin wore a dog tag necklace which perfected his outfit and made him look effortless put together.

"While until he comes, do you wanna dance?" Austin smiled stood up and held out his hand. I smiled with him and took his hand, he lead me to the area people were dancing in. People were giving us looks, who would've thought Mr. Popular would dance with me, right? Austin didn't seem to notice because he looked unfazed. We started dancing and I realized something.

"Where's Savannah?" I asked him, I thought it was weird to be at a party and not hang out with you're girlfriend.

"She's visiting her grandparents this weekend." Austin replied. We had to dance pretty close to each other since it was so packed. We danced and talked for god knows how long before someone came up to us.

"Can I cut in?" A voice spoke us and Austin and I turned our heads to see Dallas. Austin got a weird expression on his face before he responded.

"Yeah," Austin spoke to Dallas carefully then turned back to me. "See ya around Ally." Austin smiled before walking over to a group of guys.

* * *

Dallas and I talked for awhile and danced to the radio before it got turned off. I looked around confused before someone shouted to go outside. Dallas and I followed the crowd outside and noticed a makeshift stage set up. Dallas and I made our way to the front to get a better view, I noticed Austin was up there with his acoustic guitar in hand. Austin's eyes met mine and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Austin Moon, and I'm going to play you about the only good song I've ever written." He smiled at everybody and then started playing.

You're always on my mind

I think about you all the time

Um, no

Let's not talk about it

Drama: we can live without it

Catch a wave if we're bored

There's a clock we'll ignore

Find a way around it

Hey girl, I can tell there's something

Even when you say it's nothing

When you're playing with your hair

Like you just don't care

Easy to tell you're bluffing

Now please don't take this the wrong way

I love the things you do

It's how you do the things you love

Well it's not a love song, not a love song

I love the way you get me

But correct me

If I'm wrong

This is not a love song, not a love song

Austin was amazing on stage. He's voice was perfect and the way he danced was so graceful. He kept glancing over at me in the song and I smiled at him. He did covers of a few other songs. After Austin was done performing most of the people went back inside.

"Austin! That was amazing!" I walked over and told him.

"Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!" Austin replied he looked sweaty and out of breath, but who wouldn't be after the performance he gave.

"That song you wrote was amazing!" I told him and he smiled and was about to respond but couldn't because we were interrupted.

"Hey Ally, want to go for a walk?" Dallas asked as he came up to us and put his arm around me. I nodded my head and waved by to Austin who looked at us with a blank expression.

We walked a little distance in the wood behind the house before Dallas stopped. He turned toward me smile and flipped his hair. "Ally I was wondering if you would," He looked around nervously and continued. "If you would be my girlfriend?" He looked down at the ground and then back in my eyes with a hopeful look. I couldn't say no, I couldn't crush the hope that I saw in his eyes.

"Sure." I said with a small smile. Dallas broke out into a huge grin and pulled me in a big bear huge. As he held me I couldn't help but notice that I didn't get butterflies. Aren't girls supposed to get butterflies when cute guys hug them?


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reviewing every time I get one it's like a nice big hug! Really, you're reviews are my inspiration and they keep me writing! I don't own Austin & Ally, sadly. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**-Caitlin**

The rest of the party was really boring. Dallas kept me by his side the whole time while he talked to his friends. I kept looking around for someone to save me but all I saw were drunken teenagers. At the end of the night I couldn't find Trish and Dallas somehow wondered off so I didn't have a ride. _Really, the guy was with me all night and I didn't notice when he wonders off?_ I thought to myself as I turned the corner.

My house was about ten minutes by foot from the party. Normally I would enjoy the walk but walking by yourself at one in the morning was really creepy. I kept thinking I heard noises and footsteps. Seriously, I was edge. I could've sworn that someone whispered my name. _That's enough scary movies for you Ally._ I scolded myself. I started freaking out when a car turned the corner, _maybe if I don't look at them they won't look at me?_ I silently prayed. My heart rate increases as the driver slowed down.

"You want a ride?" A voice called out from the car. The voice was strangely familiar, I looked up to see a mop of blonde hair and kind brown eyes.

"Actually yeah, that would be great." I shot him a small smile as he unlocked the door to his jeep. I quickly got and and relished in the warmth of the car, I didn't realize how cold I was.

"Where's your ride?" Austin asked curiously as I buckled my seatbelt.

"I couldn't find Trish, I think she left without me. Her car wasn't where she parked it." I said frowning slightly, my best friend practically ditched me at a party.

"And your boyfriend couldn't take you home?" Austin spoke with a tiny hint of disgust when he said boyfriend. I shot him a confused look but this eyes were glued on the road.

"I lost him at the end of the night," I said quickly before cutting to the chase. "Do you have something against Dallas?" I asked slightly annoyed.

Austin sighed before he answered. "We just have some bad blood between us," He answered and we were quiet for a minute before he spoke up again. "I don't think you should date him." Austin stated like it was nothing and I looked at him like he was crazy. I hardly know him, he can't tell me what to do!

"Excuse me? Why exactly shouldn't I date him? He's been nothing but sweet to me since I met him!" I asked defending my boyfriend.

"It's just that you don't know what he did." Austin said trying to keep his cool. I noticed his knuckles were white from his grip on the steering wheel and his jaw was clenched.

"What exactly did he do that makes you hate him so much!" I yelled. After a minute I raised my eyebrows and spoke again. "I'm waiting."

"I can't tell you; you won't believe me." Austin sighed and sounded a little defeated. I laughed at nothing and shook my head.

"You're unbelievable," I muttered at him, he pretended that he didn't hear me, but I know he did. After a minute I gave him directions to my house. Five minutes later we were at my home. "Bye." I mumbled sourly and slammed the door before I marched up to my house door then opened and closed it with just as much force. I stormed upstairs and made my way to my bedroom, I had to close my door quietly knowing that Justin and my dad were asleep. Needless to say, I went sleep super angry.

* * *

All weekend I was in a bad mood, I didn't want to be disturbed at all. I stayed in my room writing a bunch of mean songs about a certain blonde. I don't know why I care so much, I mean I hardly know Austin, I shouldn't care what he thinks. I convinced myself it was because he told me indirectly what to do. He never said I shouldn't date Dallas Flat out, but he might as well have. It gets me so frustrated when people tell me what to do, especially when I've talked them for like a week.

Trish and Dallas kept blowing up my phone. I couldn't take it anymore so I pressed the off button a little harder then necessary. Justin and dad were completely clueless to my mood change. Boys, what are you gonna do, their hopeless.

* * *

At school on Monday my mood didn't change, I hardly talked to Trish at all. She seemed to catch on to my bad mood, so she didn't press the subject except for once in homeroom.

"Are you mad at me? Because if you are it wasn't my fault, I told Dez that the kangaroo was a bad idea!" Trish explain and I gave her a confused look.

"No, it has nothing to do with you or Dez's kangaroo." I replied and she looked relieved.

"Good, because I hate it when you're mad at me. Girl, you can hold a grudge. Remember last time you were mad at me? I accidentally touched your book and you didn't talk to me for a week." Trish reminded me then the teacher came in and started to teach. A flop of blonde hair caught my eye and I glared at it. The teacher noticed and asked me to pay attention. I nodded, but my thoughts kept drifting off to that stupid blonde.

* * *

By lunch time my friends have learned not to talk to me today. I sat next to Trish in silence while a couple of our other friends chatted amongst themselves. I was surprised when someone tapped my shoulder because none of my friends came up to me all day. I turned and saw that blonde I was glaring at before. Austin had his hands in his pockets and looked at me shyly. His brown eyes looked so innocent and the way his hair flopped made him look adorable, wait I can't think that, I'm mad at him.

"Ally, can we talk?" He asked shyly. I would've said no but those stupid brown eyes got to me.

"Fine." I replied shortly. Austin looked a tad bit hopeful. He noticed the whole table looking at us and asked if we could talk in private. I nodded then followed him out of the cafeteria. Once we reached the hallway I looked at him expectingly. Austin looked down at his shoes and rubbed the back of his neck before reaching my eyes.

"I'm really sorry about friday night. It's just Dallas and I don't get along and I don't want him to hurt you. I was out of line. I hardly know you and I basically told you what to do. I felt really bad about it all weekend and I kept thinking about how to make it up to you, so I got you this." Austin pulled something out of his back pocket. It was a teeny tiny stuffed bear. It had big brown eyes that reminded me of Austin. There was a small square piece of paper attached by ribbon around the bear's neck. On the small square, 'I'm Sorry' was written in sloppy handwriting.

"Aww! He's adorable, thank you Austin!" I gave him a huge smile, the first smile since the party.

"Do you forgive me?" Austin asked looking hopeful. I nodded and he smiled in return. Before I knew it, two strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled again and wrapped my arms around him. My nose was filled with Austin's sent, it was masculine and spicy, it was so Austin. I couldn't help the butterflies that were going crazy in my stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: Thanks for your reviews; I never get tired of them! I check all the time to see if I a have any new ones. I was watching The Walking Dead marathon today and half the time I was checking to see if anyone reviewed. I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter, it was SO much fun to write! I don't own Austin & Ally. Enjoy! **

**-Caitlin**

After we pulled apart we smiled at each other and walked back into the cafeteria, everyone was staring at us. I blushed; I hate when I'm center of attention, and looked down. I didn't realize Austin was following me, I thought he'd go back to his normal table. I tried to mask my shock when he sat down next to me; apparently I failed.

"I got to make sure you really aren't mad at me," Austin chuckled and smiled. "What are we eating? Lasagna, awesome!" He exclaimed before taking my fork and putting it in his mouth. I tried not to gape at his forwardness. I don't have a problem sharing food with anyone; this was just unexpected. I noticed half my lasagna was gone and swatted his hand away.

"Save some for me!" I stated then took a bite. Austin took some of my water then popped a fry in his mouth. Our school usually had pretty good lunches so I wasn't afraid to buy. No mystery meat here.

Dez came over and took the seat next to Austin. Most of our peers took their attention off of us, but some still looked. Austin and Dez meshed perfectly along with my friends, which I founded surprising. I found out that Dez was a little on the weird side, but he had a good heart. My lunch was gone in half the time due to me sharing it with Austin. I was about get up to put my tray away but Austin stopped me.

"You paid, I'll take it up." Austin winked and strutted up to the tray station. Which was a counter where you pass your tray onto the workers.

"Hey, what's up? Usually you never forgive someone this quick." Trish questioned with a confused look and I shrugged like it was no big deal.

"What can I say? He gave me a teddy bear." I help up the bear and showed her, she squealed.

"It's adorable!" She exclaimed and I agreed.

* * *

Soon lunch was over and I was at my locker filling my backpack for my afternoon. I felt someone lounge against the locker next to mine so I turned and looked at him or her.

"Hey Dallas, what's up?" I asked before turning my attention back to my locker.

"You tell me," He stated and I closed my locker while looking at him confused. Dallas rolled his eyes and continued. "What's going on between you and Austin?" That took me aback.

"Uh, we're friends." I informed him. I sounded more confident then I should. _Were_ Austin and I friends? We've never really hung out before but it seemed like we are. We started moving to our next class.

"Whatever." Dallas stated before rushing into our class. I sighed before I finished leisurely walking the ten feet to the classroom. I guess I was late because the only seat left was next to Austin… and Dallas. Awkward. I kept my head down as I walked to my seat. Apparently I wasn't the only one late because the bell rang and the teacher wasn't there. Everyone started talking. I looked at Dallas but he ignored me. Guess he won't talk to me, so I turned to Austin.

"You owe me a lunch." I stated. Austin looked up from his doodle and greeted me with a warm smile. His eyes flickered to Dallas with a look of confusion, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Well then, I guess I'll be buying the one for tomorrow." Austin replied and I smiled at him.

"Guess you will." I was surprised by how forward _I_ was being. The thing about Austin was, even though I've known him for a short time, I felt like I could be myself around him.

We chatted for a while before the teacher entered the room. I glanced at Dallas and he looked a little mad. If you didn't look closely than you wouldn't of noticed it. _I wonder that's up with these too?_ I asked myself before paying attention to the teacher.

* * *

The next few days were the same. Austin and Dez were still sitting with us at lunched and I soon found out the Dez was my bff; my best freckled friend. Trish and Dez have some weird love/hate friendship; I found it amusing most of the time. People still gave me weird looks in the hallway but I do my best to ignore them.

Dallas had to cancel our date tonight, so I spent my Saturday were I usually do. In my practice room writing songs. No one knows I write songs; it's something I do for me. Yes, I would love to be a famous singer, but due to my stage fright it will never be.

"…They don't know, know, know

Your name, name, name

I'm gonna make, make

Make 'em do a double take…" I finished singing and heard clapping behind me. My eyes widen in shock and I whipped around and saw Austin there.

"That was amazing! Only if you want to make it really catchy, you got to speed it up." Austin said before sitting next to me on the piano bench. I just stared at him in shock and embarrassment. Oh no, he heard me sing.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" I stuttered in my embarrassed voiced.

"Well I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out, but this is more fun," Austin replied and turned his attention to my songbook. "What else do you have in here?" He was about to turn the page when I grabbed the book from him.

"DON"T TOUCH MY BOOK!" I yelled and clutched my book to my chest. Austin held his hands up in surrender and look slightly frightened.

"Sorry?" Austin replied unsure of himself. I slowly moved my book back to the piano but Austin's hand shot out and I swatted it away. "Sorry, sorry," Austin chuckled and I glared. "That song was amazing though. Why don't you sing it in public?" Austin asked curiously.

"I have really, _really_ bad stage fright." I informed him and it looked like he got an idea.

"That's perfect!" Austin exclaimed and I shot him a confused look. "No, not that you have stage fright, that's a shame. But, you're a writer with stage fright and I'm a singer who loves being on stage! We should be partners!" Austin told me and I shock my head.

"I don't know…" I started and trailed off.

"Please it would be so much fun! I'm terrible at writing songs! I only have one good one, and I'm not sure how long that one would be good for." Austin begged me with puppy dog eyes. Why is he so cute!

"Fine, why not?" I smiled at him and gave me a huge grin in return. Austin brought me in for a hug, which was uncomfortable with our position on the bench. So, we stood up and hugged again. Only this time when I pulled away I was brought back in with a kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Note: I know I'm evil for leaving you hanging in that last chapter, teehee. I absolutely love your reviews; they literally make my day. I love all of you; I'm giving all of you a long distance hug right now! Thank you all for making this my most popular story; please check out my other one, Dirty Little Secret. I don't own Austin & Ally. I hope you like this chapter!**

**-Caitlin**

* * *

My mind was racing. My palms were sweating. I had those stupid butterflies in my stomach. I know this should feel so wrong. I know that the guilt should be overtaking me, but it's not. Nothing about this feels wrong at all. It feels amazing. The way his lips move against mine. The way his hands are on my waist. I know I should be screaming at Austin to stop because I have a boyfriend and he has a girlfriend, but I don't. I don't scream at him, I don't push him away; I kiss him back.

My body has completely gone haywire and started ignoring my brain. Everything that I was feeling was magnified. The places where his hands were felt like I was on fire, my whole entire body was sparked with electricity. My body did the opposite of what my brain told it. Austin's hand made it's way into my hair and tangled it's self in my brown hair. I wrapped my hands around his neck and we grew closer.

"Ally! Ally, are you here?" A voice yelled from the shop. Austin and I Immediately broke apart. His eyes were wide and I assume my eyes were just as big. Again, I waited for the guilt, but it never came. I started brushing down my hair before answering.

"Yeah! We're, uh, we're up here!" I yelled back and my voice was shaky, just like my knees. Austin looked at me as to say 'What should I do?'. I looked around and pointed to the piano bench. I sat next to him and opened my book. Justin came in a few seconds later.

"What are you guys doing?" Justin asked suspiciously. Oh, crap he knows! What do I do? What do I do! I quickly came up with an excuse.

"We were just… making a song!" I lied and my voice got all high and squeaky. Austin furiously nodded in agreement. Justin knew I was lying, he just knew it.

"A guy came over a little bit ago, I think his name was Dale or David or-" Justin started to explain when I cut him off.

"Dallas. His name is Dallas." I Inform Justin and Austin's face falls slightly. I try my hardest not to look confused at his action.

"Whatever. He came by looking for you earlier." Justin told me and stood in the doorway. He just stood there, looking at us. Inspecting us. I swear any moment he would tell us he knew what just went down. What Austin and I did, I just knew he knew. I looked around trying to avoid eye contact with both of them.

"Well, would you look at the time! 8 o'clock and I am beat." Austin exclaimed and let out a fake yawn. "Nice meeting you and I'll see you later Ally." Austin practically sprinted out of the room, leaving me alone with Justin. Somehow it got even more awkward.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired too," I start and Justin still looks suspicious. "I'm going to go home and shower. Bye Justin!" I say right before I run from the room.

I ran straight home and into my bedroom. I sighed and leaned against the door. I got a shower and crawled into bed. All night I was thinking the same thing.

_What the hell did I do?_

* * *

Monday came all too soon. I was completely paranoid. I kept expecting someone to come up to me and announce to everyone what I did. The worst thing was, I wasn't guilty that it happened, I was guilty that Dallas and Savannah don't know. I sighed and slammed my head against the locker. _What's wrong with me?_

"That's what we all want to know." A voice came behind me and I jumped about ten feet. I turned and saw Austin. I just looked at him, not knowing what to do or say.

"So." I say looking around everywhere except Austin.

"So," Austin repeats looking directly at me. I blush as memories started rushing back to me. "Look, I know you're probably really upset with me. I apologize. I was out of line. I know you probably think I'm a huge jerk right now. I mean, even I think I'm a jerk right now. I've never cheated on anyone before. I know you're with Dallas and I don't have a teddy bear or anything this time." Austin gives a shy smile at that last part and I nodded my head.

"It's fine, it just can't happen again." I told him and he nodded in agreement. We both just stood there awkwardly. Luckily the warning bell rang and I sighed in relief. We both made excuses and walked the opposite way. I couldn't help but feel disappointed that it won't happen again. I quickly shock that thought and walked into the classroom. I sat down and someone sat next to me. I looked and saw different brown eyes than the ones a few minutes ago.

"Hey Dallas." I said and gave him a small smile. He smiled back but this smile didn't send warmth throughout my body.

"I'm sorry I was jealous of Austin before, I was stupid. I know you would never cheat on me. Your loyalty is one of my favorite things about you." Dallas smiled and I did my best not to break down right there.

Bring on the guilt.

**Authors Note: I know, I know this one is short. I really wanted to just put something up. I hope you like it!**

**-Caitlin**


End file.
